User blog:Shockfreeze/Character Sheet 1: Ash Fehleid
Intro A lone creature, forced to fight for no more than the entertainment of others. Escape was required. Once applied, there was no chance of return... meet Ash Fehleid. History Ash lives in a world where animal mutations are only fairly uncommon, and it's most common to find them in urban environments. Commonly when they do happen, they are abandoned and left either at an orphanage or left for dead. Ash was born in one such environment, where after only a year... Ash was orphaned early, her parents never identified, and sent to an orphanage at a young age. On her 3rd birthday, a four year long regimen began in which she was forced to perform would-be fatal tasks, if not for her feline characteristics. For one, at one point she had to evade gunfire; it was only her sharp hearing and her quick evasion that allowed her to survive this. Practically everybody at the orphanage forced her into doing their bidding. This included some abuse by the headmaster himself, who had an ice-elemental aspect to himself; this started a dislike of cold (not a fear at this point.) It got bad enough that she ran away on her 7th birthday to fend for herself. Two months later, she encountered a kindly person who, upon hearing her story, decided to teach her to fight. After giving her her now signature twin daggers, he taught her how to use them, and also soon became what would be her one trusted confidant. When she was 9, the man deemed her proficient enough to fight well. In time they grew to become the greatest of partners, but she was captured; sent to a Battle Gate where she was forced to fight for next to nothing, for the entertainment of those viewing. No-Holds Barred. It was here her daggers gained their runic aspect, starting with Tiwaz. Fighting hard, she eventually faced her greatest foe, a warrior clad in silver metal... using energy weapons that hurt. Bad. One of these weapons was an extraor dinarily powerful ice-infused missile-type weapon that almost froze her in place (where her dislike of ice turned into a fear). So eventually, as she turned 12 after this battle, she took her chance and ran away with the help of her one trusted confidant, her trust in others shattered completely. Ever since, she has been fending for herself, only fighting as she willed, not against her own will... Appearance Ash is around 5 foot 2, with silvery hair and tailfur; her ears are spaced slightly. Her hair is akin to a feline's fur, making it incredibly soft, yet her human aspect gave her hair its length. She has piercing green eyes and has a Caucasian skin tone. Personality Ash is highly intelligent (though not to the point of Peak Human Intelligence), and she is well able to plan things out. She is a rather calm one considering what she has gone through, level-headed in most cases of danger. She will tend to help those in need because she knows what it’s like to be helpless and without a good way out. She is also quiet and is a good problem solver. She will try to solve problems without fighting, but will fight if she must. However, Ash does not like working with others, always preferring to operate alone. She can be somewhat stubborn on this and other aspects of herself. She will often withdraw from groups, and she's rather shy when in larger groups. She is rather formal to those she meets, keeping them at a distance emotionally and often physically. She trusts few, and it is very difficult to get in to have her trust. Special Aspects Powers Enhanced Speed, partly via Speed Calling - Ash uses this aspect in a form she calls Assassin Rush, which allows her to travel up to 400 to 500 miles an hour. This drains her stamina at an accelerated rate, faster the longer she holds this pace. She can travel at her maximum 500 miles an hour for only about a minute. Otherwise, she has an unaugmented speed of around 45 to 50 miles an hour maximum. :Flash Step - Ash is able to, on the ground, rush an opponent and flip positioning; from her being in front to being to the side, to being behind the target. She is also able to confuse targets by darting, seemingly instantly, to a location up to 20 feet away. She has not learned the Intangibility trait, and she never will. :Wallrunning - Ash can, once angled upwards, use her Assassin Rush in a burst of speed to run up walls at incredible speeds, but she can only do this in a brief pulse before needing to find a grip or stop running. She can also run along walls to the side to help her travel. Both are only limited, and she prefers ground travel. :Speed Combat - Over time, Ash has learned to use her fighting tactics with her daggers alongside her speed to increase her power in combat, which was crucial in her escape from the Battle Gate. Her unique Cross Cut attack grew more lethal once she trained this, turning into the more powerful Cross Fury, and was later trained further into the far more fatal Cross Force. Each of them are fully capable to be utilized at differing speed levels. Enhanced Agility - Ash can evade most targets easily if she sees them coming. This combined with her immense speed can make her a very tricky target to hit. She can also move fairly well when at speed, up to around 300 miles an hour. Speed Throwing - Ash occasionally uses a few stealth weapons, using needles or stones to strike an enemy from a distance or to trigger some switches. She’s not very good at aiming, but her throw is lethal. Abilities Dagger Proficiency - Ash wields daggers with incredible skill, able to fight very aptly with them. Few get out of a fight with her without sustaining serious injury. :Dual Wielding - Ash uses her daggers in the dual wield fashion in some cases. Feline Physiology/Hybrid Physiology - Ash is a nekomimi, a catgirl; she gained most of her speed ability from her feline genetics, and trained it. From her human side she learned weapons and more. :Enhanced Hearing - With her feline ears, Ash has supersharp hearing that enables her to hear about 3 times farther than a normal being. Equipment / Weapons Ash prefers to carry two daggers of about twelve inches in length. She is incredibly adept with them, able to both dual wield and single wield them. Each dagger has two unique runes magically etched into the handles; one has Tiwaz and Dagaz, the other Hagalaz and Isa. Each has a story behind them. She sheathes these weapons in custom sheaths under her sleeves, with durable leather on the wrists to prevent cuts. Weaknesses Ash is deathly terrified of ice and cold, and she will break down (emotionally) if this type of attack is used against her or if it even gets too chilly and snowy out. That, or she will get extraordinarily aggressive at the source (if the source is a person). In addition, without her speed, she has very low raw power. She'd have to rely on certain points to get away. She's got low range with her daggers as well, which forces her to rely almost exclusively on her speed. Trivia Runic Aspect Both of Ash's daggers have two unique runes magically etched into the metal, one on either side of the blade. Each has, as stated before, a story behind it. Tiwaz Tiwaz is the Rune of the Warrior, of battle, protector of warriors. True, Ash is not a tough woman, but Tiwaz was the symbol of the Arena she had been forced to fight in. It was to be on at least one weapon of each warrior within the Arena. Unfortunately, given Ash's hybrid nature, it took effect on her. It didn't amplify anything of hers, but it began to represent her fears, her mistrust in others; the Reverse aspect of Tiwaz. In battle, it causes the first dagger's primary color to shine red once Assassin Rush is triggered; bright red being the color of Tiwaz. Dagaz Dagaz is the Rune of Transformation, of day, of breakthrough. This is not physical transformation, but rather of a more mental nature. This was the rune applied when Ash was with her confidant, where she grew in skill, began to trust one other at least. It is of her own desire to keep it. In battle, it causes the first dagger to have a sky blue after image once it is in motion at speeds. Sky Blue is the color of Dagaz. Hagalaz Hagalaz is the Rune of Disruption, of interference, of the storm. This was applied to Ash's second dagger after she learned to utilize Assassin Rush in its basic form, as it had given her the ability to move like a storm. It also, in a somewhat different manner, represented Ash's captive state, interfering with her ability to trust. This was requested to be applied by a separate warrior. In battle, it causes the second dagger's primary color to shine a light blue color when Assassin Rush is active. Light Blue is the color of Hagalaz. Isa Isa is the Rune of Ice, of freezing, representing a coolness of emotion. This was applied as a cruel twist to her dislike of ice, but it also was very accurate; her emotions remained to herself for the most part. It always generated an icy cold if she was in fear. In battle, it causes the second dagger to have a shadowed after image once it is in motion at speeds. Black is the color of Isa. Category:Blog posts